PvXwiki:Requests for Build Master Status/Rawrawr Dinosaur/Archive 1
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for Build Master status. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Rawrawr Dinosaur (talk • ) Cuz. —''' Skakid9090' 06:03, 9 December 2007 (CET) :''Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here:''No, I troll, I'm not teh type to actually make stuff gud. - Rawrawr 11:10, 9 January 2008 (EST) Support # First. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 06:04, 9 December 2007 (CET) # I don't see anything wrong with it 'Joshgt2' (Talk) 06:25, 9 December 2007 (CET) # More neutrals than supports? That isn't right. --71.229@home #4 is needed? you owe me for this shit, alex. making me type when i dont have to. 16:21, 12 December 2007 (CET) #Much <3 2 u.--Shadowsin 08:21, 13 December 2007 (CET) #E.C. Digging resulted in me turning +. With Skakid and Rapta sure-ins, we need someone who's a bit more light-hearted and has a view of things that break out of the meta to accomplish something that no one expects. Plus, he's got a lot more constructive criticism than napalms, which will be a good opposition to the previously listed BMs who I'm sure can be expected to firebomb anything that takes half a step from the meta. T_T cedave ( _buildpage) 08:23, 13 December 2007 (CET) #5 Rawrawr is teh hax, he makes good commentary on builds and everybody wuvs him O.O -- [[User:RhysRazputin|'Rhys']] 01:07, 14 December 2007 (CET) #6 No u, he makes good builds for ta as such, though he dont post them (maybe lucky or pvx would be even more gimmicky. Fishy Moo 11:05, 14 December 2007 (CET) #I'm such a fag, that i support. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 10:55, 21 December 2007 (EST) #----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 16:28, 21 December 2007 (EST) #Not the most...erm...mature person that could be running for Build Master, but I don't have any problems with it, he has a unique opinion and I think he will do well as a Build Master. RustyThe 02:59, 27 December 2007 (EST) #arg says the pirate--Coloneh 09:02, 7 January 2008 (EST) #Had a talk page that was too long to save, so perfect BM material. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(''talk)]] 15:35, 7 January 2008 (EST) #Why not? [[User:Nyktos|'Nyktos']] (talk · ) 19:59, 8 January 2008 (EST) Oppose #Hasn't shown a great taste in builds or a great opinion on what is good. Will dig up links if I get time. -Auron 06:28, 9 December 2007 (CET) # [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 18:45, 9 December 2007 (CET) # Same as Auron, and he doesn't seem like he'd be completely honest and fair when it comes to rating... IMO. --25pxGuildof 19:18, 9 December 2007 (CET) #Nope, sorry.Bob fregman 01:41, 10 December 2007 (CET) #Absolutely unfair with votes. He is biased with friend's builds and trolls other's even when the rest of community thinks opposite. Can give examples. No child behaviour, thanks. Chuki 18:20, 7 January 2008 (EST) #Guess I'll finally vote on this. (I'm voting too much lately. Stop making me vote.) Epic troll, opinionated, and not always right. -- Armond Warblade 03:31, 8 January 2008 (EST) #Too much trolling.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 18:23, 8 January 2008 (EST) #Enough mistakes to make me uneasy. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 18:49, 8 January 2008 (EST) Neutral # [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 06:22, 9 December 2007 (CET) # tbh, haven't seen much of him in much of the builds. will dig... BaineTheBotter 08:35, 9 December 2007 (CET) # Good, but not so active atm, if that changes I support [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 10:24, 9 December 2007 (CET) #While demonstrating a knowledge of the game, he oftentimes shows extreme stupidity uncharacteristic of what my idea of a buildmaster is. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 14:33, 21 December 2007 (EST) #too much trolling.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 13:53, 6 January 2008 (EST) #Moar demonstration of skillz and less trolling plix plox. 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt']] -_- 11:03, 7 January 2008 (EST) #Recent vote page faggotry has shown me that the BM policy will be as broken as everything else, while not enough to oppose Rawr himself, it is enough revoke my support.--[[User:Shadowsin|'''Shadow'sin']] 01:13, 9 January 2008 (EST) :''The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Rawrawr Dinosaur Rawrawr Dinosaur